


Милый, не корми меня, или я вернусь

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Homeless Theo Raeken, M/M, post 6b, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Через две недели после финальной битвы с охотниками в Бейкон-Хиллс — той битвы, в которой Монро вообще-то выжила, что делает ее какой угодно, но уж точно не финальной, если вы спросите Лиама, — Тео стучится в его дверь.— Мне нужно принять душ.Лиам быстро принюхивается к стоящему перед ним парню и с отвращением хмурится.— Ага, еще как, — соглашается он и вновь закрывает дверь.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 8





	Милый, не корми меня, или я вернусь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey don't feed me or I'll come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351102) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



Через две недели после финальной битвы с охотниками в Бейкон-Хиллс — той битвы, в которой Монро вообще-то выжила, что делает ее какой угодно, но уж точно не _финальной_ , если вы спросите Лиама, — Тео стучится в его дверь.

— Мне нужно принять душ.

Лиам быстро принюхивается к стоящему перед ним парню и с отвращением хмурится.

— Ага, еще как, — соглашается он и вновь закрывает дверь.

— Кто это был, милый? — доносится с кухни голос его мамы, и только восхитительный запах жареной курицы, которую она готовит на ужин, останавливает рычание, рвущееся из его горла: он не _милый_ , он очень опасный и смертоносный.

— Никто, не беспокойся об этом.

Он знает, что Тео бездомный и, наверное, именно поэтому он решил наконец-то удостоить Лиама своим вниманием, хотя не появился ни на одном собрании стаи, куда даже дядя Дерека время от времени заглядывает. Честное слово, если у _Питера Хейла_ лучше развито чувства долга, чем у тебя, то с тобой все реально хреново. Но Лиам и без того знал, что с Тео все хреново. Вот почему он теперь приговорен к вони: после всего, что он сделал, карма наконец настигла его. На самом деле пару раз он спас Лиаму жизнь, и Лиам не обязательно полностью, всеми фибрами души _ненавидит_ его — не до такой степени, что желает ему смерти или серьезных увечий, по крайней мере, — но невозможность принять душ? Это приемлемое наказание для смертоносной химеры.

И вообще, кто знает, может, ему это даже пойдет на пользу. После пребывания в аду Тео вернулся с более симпатичной прической и чуть менее кровожадным. Может быть, если он выдержит суровую жизнь бездомного, это навсегда избавит его от инстинктов убийцы.

* * *

Тео собирается убить всех в этой дыре: мужчин, женщин и детей. На самом деле и собак тоже. Он не остановится до тех пор, пока Бейкон-Хиллс не станет пустынным городом, чего так и не смогли добиться Призрачные Всадники, и тогда — только тогда — он переедет в новый город и безжалостно начнет все с начала. Он никогда так сильно не жаждал крови. Когда проходящая мимо старушка бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, крепко прижимая к груди сумочку, он четко представляет себе, как протягивает руки к ее шее и ломает ее.

Он этого не делает — вокруг слишком много людей, — но она все равно что мертва. Он запомнит ее лицо, так же как он запоминает лица всех, кто осмеливается посмотреть на него или появиться в его поле зрения. Они все мертвецы. Как только зайдет солнце, начнется резня.

Но сначала ему нужно принять душ.

* * *

Скотт всегда распекает его за то, что он не использует сверхъестественные чувства вне битвы, он говорит, что это делает Лиама легкой жертвой. Но когда Лиам попытался слушать, _по-настоящему_ слушать, то, пускай он всего лишь лежал в кровати после дня в школе, без намека на грядущую битву, он пал жертвой зла гораздо худшего, чем нечто, что могло попытаться убить его, когда он отвлечен. А именно стонов, вздохов и целого списка других звуков, которые матерям не должно быть позволено издавать после одной ночи зачатия — не тогда, когда их сын в том же доме. Да вообще никогда.

Это значит, что он не жалеет об этом. Пусть даже этого бы не случилось, если бы он использовал слух оборотня, он не жалеет об этом. Пойти в туалет ночью и найти Тео Рэйкена голым и мокрым в своей ванной все еще лучше, чем снова услышать маму и Дэвида.

— _Твою мать!_ — все равно вопит он и для верности заслоняет глаза, поскольку Тео, похоже, не собирается прикрывать свои прелести. — Какого черта, Тео! Это мой дом!

Тео невозмутимо пожимает плечами.

— Ты сказал, что я могу принять здесь душ.

— Я сказал, что тебе _нужно_ принять душ, а не что ты можешь пробраться в мой дом ночью и принять его! Как ты вообще… о боже, это моя зубная щетка, положи ее! — Лиам делает шаг вперед и тут же шаг назад, потому что Тео по-прежнему голый. Почему он еще голый? Кто чистит зубы голышом, что это за безумие? — Пожалуйста, не делай этого, это отвратительно!

— Не буду, если ты дашь мне мою зубную щетку.

— У меня нет твоей щетки!

— Твоя мать — дантист, конечно, у тебя есть моя щетка. Просто она пока не моя.

Тео ухмыляется, по-прежнему держа зубную щетку Лиама в заложниках, опасно близко к своему грязному рту. Лиам понимает: он не просто вломился в его дом и воспользовался его душем, теперь он хочет еще и обокрасть его. Он хочет наложить свои грязные лапы на одну из зубных щеток из запасов его матери.

Только через его труп.

— Пофиг, ты все равно этого не сделаешь, — самодовольно фыркает он.

Никто в здравом уме — даже Тео — не станет пользоваться чужой зубной щеткой.

— Смотри. — Тео начинает подносить зубную щетку все ближе и ближе ко рту, на самом деле очень убедительно, но это блеф и Лиам на это не купится. Может, он и умеет преодолевать барьеры из рябины, но некоторые границы не могут пересечь даже смертоносные химеры, и принадлежность зубной щетки — одна из них. — Я делаю это, я вот-вот сделаю это. Поцелуи все равно еще менее гигиеничные.

Но опять же, Тео и правда смотрел, как умирает его сестра, словно полный псих.

— Ладно, хорошо, стой! Я дам тебе новую щетку, просто положи мою.

* * *

Тео покидает дом Лиама с новой зубной щеткой, а от его волос исходит приятный аромат ежевичного шампуня. Он берет с собой еще и небольшую довольную ухмылку: так приятно снова чувствовать себя чистым.

Он все равно засыпает, скрючившись в своем холодном пикапе, но у него больше нет желания прямо сейчас поубивать всех в Бейкон-Хиллс. В конце концов, кровь пахнет не так приятно, как ежевика.

* * *

В этот раз Тео одет, но Лиам все равно рассматривает вариант позвонить в полицию.

— Положи ее, — предупреждающе рычит он. Кончики пальцев покалывают когти, угрожающие вылезти наружу. _Солнце, луна…_

Стоящий возле кухонного шкафа Тео почти не обращает на него внимания. Окно за его спиной по-прежнему распахнуто. Он не смотрит на Лиама, но Лиам знает, что он специально так медленно облизывает ложку. Почти непристойно. Явный вызов.

— Клянусь богом, если ты полезешь грязной ложкой в мою банку с Нутеллой, я…

Тео даже не дает ему закончить. Лиам с рычанием опрокидывает его на пол.

Это первый раз после зоопарка, когда они дерутся. А еще это тот раз, когда родители узнают, что он оборотень.

* * *

Несколько сломанных ребер, распухший глаз, разбитая губа, царапины по всему телу, и волосы Тео теперь пахнут кровью, хотя ему пока не довелось никого убить. Зато у него есть целая банка Нутеллы, которую можно прикончить одному в пикапе, пока он ждет, чтобы его раны исцелились, и он считает это победой.

(Он все равно решает держаться подальше от дома Лиама ближайшую неделю, потому что у парня явно до сих пор проблемы с гневом, а Тео вообще-то не мазохист.)

* * *

Тео мазохист, другого объяснения нет. Он _хочет_ , чтобы его побили.

— Серьезно?

Честно говоря, в этот раз он не ест еду Лиама, поэтому Лиам пока не чувствует, как волк вырывается из-под контроля, но все равно — он хотел просто почистить зубы перед сном, а теперь здесь стоит Тео и делает то же самое вместо него.

— Что? — Он пожимает плечами и сплевывает излишек зубной пасты, слегка забрызгав при этом зеркало. — Ты дал мне зубную щетку, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет раковины: это буквально приглашение вернуться и воспользоваться твоей.

— Ладно, во-первых, я не просто дал тебе зубную щетку — ты заставил меня шантажом. И кем ты себя возомнил, вампиром? Тебе нужно приглашение в виде зубной щетки, чтобы зайти в мой дом?

— Ты прав, оно мне не нужно. — Тео самодовольно выпрямляется и ставит свою зубную щетку рядом с щеткой Лиама. Тот в ужасе расширяет глаза, потому что на секунду кажется, что они сейчас коснутся друг друга, но этого не происходит. — Я могу вернуться, когда захочу.

Лиам узнает, что для того, чтобы выпихнуть из окна сопротивляющуюся химеру, нужно две минуты, сломанный нос и еще пятнадцать секунд.

* * *

Тот факт, что Лиам думает, будто крошечный замок удержит его снаружи, действительно заставляет Тео рассмеяться. Он мог бы справиться с ним без малейших проблем, но вместо этого решает выбить оконное стекло, просто чтобы преподать ему урок.

Когда он проскальзывает внутрь, на него смотрит женщина.

— Милый, Лиама нет дома. Не знаю, почему он тебе не сказал. Можешь подождать его в его комнате, если хочешь, но с этого момента тебе правда лучше пользоваться дверью, я серьезно. Обещаю, мы хорошие, не будет никаких разговоров с родителями, мы даже притворимся, что не видим тебя, как мы делали раньше, но больше никаких разбитых окон, понял?

Тео сглатывает.

— Понял.

Женщина улыбается.

— И не забудьте про защиту, если будете заниматься сексом.

После этого Тео два дня не вылезает из своего пикапа.

* * *

Когда Лиам возвращается домой после тренировки по лакроссу и мама сообщает ему, что _его парень_ разбил окно, он осознает, насколько неправильная у него жизнь.

Он подумывает попросить помощи у Мейсона, но Мейсон сжульничал во время их последней видеоигры и до сих пор не признает это, поэтому вместо этого Лиам решает спросить у гугла — который никогда не предавал его доверие и не лгал об этом, что делает его куда лучшим другом, — как полностью заблокировать окно от проникновения всех агрессивных видов. А потом покупает все, что нужно, с помощью любезно предложенной Дэвидом кредитной карты. Дэвид вообще-то не знает, что он предложил ее, но он все равно должен заплатить Лиаму за годы терапии после того инцидента с суперслухом.

Два дня спустя он уже собирается лечь спать, когда начинает слышать глухие удары и тихую ругань, переходящие от окна к окну, а затем стук в дверь.

— Что?

Тео смотрит себе под ноги, засунув руки глубоко в карманы. На его лице явно фальшивое выражение печали.

— Все окна забаррикадированы.

Лиам знает. Он потратил почти пятьдесят долларов. Ну, Дэвид потратил. А еще он уже какое-то время не видел солнца, и его мама не перестает жаловаться, что они не могут жить в бункере только потому, что он порвал со своим парнем.

— И? — Он нетерпеливо скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну, я не могу войти внутрь, если все окна закрыты.

— Вот именно, — соглашается Лиам, потом хватается за дверь, чтобы закрыть и ее тоже, но Тео кажется грустным и растерянным — как будто Лиам тоже сжульничал, прямо как Мейсон, — и он колеблется. — Тебе нужно было что-то конкретное? — уточняет он, прочистив горло.

Может, если он просто даст Тео еще одну зубную щетку, то сможет пойти спать без этого странного и неприятного чувства, обволакивающего его сердце. Да, он будет выше этого и просто даст ему зубную щетку, заслуживает он ее или нет.

— Я голодный.

Это правда нечестно, потому что Лиам пытался поступать правильно с самого начала, а Тео никогда не был чем-то правильным, _никогда_. Не был, когда он еще казался совершенно невинным омегой, который ни разу в жизни не сделал ничего плохого, потому что Лиам был с Хейден и никогда не позволял себе думать о нем в таком смысле после того первого раза, когда поймал себя на мысли, что от него пахло чуточку слишком хорошо. И уж конечно он не был чем-то правильным после, когда его маска слетела и проблемой была больше не верность своей девушке, а его стая. Это нечестно, потому что Лиам в конце концов всегда _поступал_ правильно, но это никогда не было легко. Это не было легко, когда Тео вернулся из ада — чуть менее кровожадный, уже не такой полностью неправильный. И потому куда более пугающий.

Лиам сильнее стискивает пальцами дверь, продолжая вести мысленную борьбу, а потом сдается — потому что может быть, только может быть, нечто правильное не всегда должно быть полной противоположностью тому, чего хочет его сердце.

* * *

Тео уже планирует, кто сегодня будет его первой жертвой — потому что все, сегодня _точно_ кто-нибудь умрет, если он не поест, — а затем Лиам делает шаг в сторону и кивком позволяет ему войти. Тео идет за ним на кухню, наблюдает за тем, как он готовит ужин, и небрежно рассматривает укрепления на окне. И он еще об этом не знает, но в то утро он в последний раз спал в своем пикапе.


End file.
